Broken Connections
Broken Connections '''is the seventh case to be staged at Espana Rosa Case Background Previously on Criminal Case, Moriah recalled her past where suddenly Lenard interrupts and tells that Theodora is missing. Suddenly, Hans arrives and tells them that someone sent an email to him anonymously. Upon reading the email, Moriah tells them that someone must have gotten Theodora and put her in hostage; Chief Truffles arrives and tells that a package arrived. Upon opening the package, it contained a bloody ring with a note saying, "He who digs deeper brings danger to others, go outside and see it from yourselves." Moriah fainted due to shock. Thus, this gives Lenard to make up for Moriah and Liliana's deep care to him; so, they went outside the police station and just found a dead body on Theodora's car. Lenard become shocked that the victim is actually is senior Luis Taylor. As the case goes through many twists and turns, the killer is unveiled to be the photographer and the victim's former apprentice, Paulo Maroon. Lenard became furious on why he murdered Luis, Paulo reveals that it is his fault why his career as a police officer fell. Luis is actually involved in a hit and run incident and Paulo was the one who reported the case. But when he was about to do his final report, Luis changed his report so he will have an innocent verdict. Paulo upon realizing it, changed to photography, to have a chance to expose Luis' crime. After 2 years, they met again and Luis blasphemed Paulo again that photography won't raise him from poverty. This made Paulo infuriated and decided to kidnap Theodora but was intercepted by Luis, when he put her to sleep and put her inside the trunk. Paulo, realizing that he can end his suffering, he exposed Luis, thus luring Luis, so he could kill him instantly. After hearing all the things he wanted to say, Lenard arrested Paulo. As Lenard tries to enter the courthouse, he suddenly faints. Thus, making them miss the trial. After waking up at the hospital, Lenard questions why he is in the hospital. Liliana appears and reveals that the trial went right and Paulo was sentenced to life imprisonment but Liliana reveals that Lenard won't be able to help the player for the next three days since he have a terrible condition. Lenard became sad but just became worried upon Luis' wife and the Rivers siblings. Thus, Liliana removed Lenard's worries by doing it for him. But upon performing the tasks, they realize that a mysterious person starts threatening the police force as they reveal that trouble will appear at the Botany Pageant. Upon hearing it, Moriah reveals that there will be a cruise trip going to the pageant's venue. Liliana became excited but says that she needs to stay, so she could guard Lenard. Victim * '''Luis Taylor (Found dead on top of Theodora's car) * Police Officer (47) * Height: 5'10" Weight: 150 lbs Hair: blonde Eyes: green Blood: A- Murder Weapon *'Gardening Knife' Killer *'Paulo Maroon' Suspects *'Melissa Taylor- Victim's Wife (40)' *Height: 5'8" Weight: 145 lbs Hair: auburn Eyes: green Blood: B+ *Attributes: Knows Botany, Drinks Strawberry Smoothies, Eats Curry, Wears a Black Blouse *'Haruka Rivers- Singer (25)' *Height: 5'7" Weight: 125 lbs Hair: black Eyes: blue Blood: AB+ *Attributes: Drinks Strawberry Smoothies, Eats Curry, *'Aaron Rivers- Songwriter, Haruka's Brother (28)' *Height: 5'9" Weight: 156 lbs Hair: black Eyes: blue Blood: AB+ *Attributes: Drinks Strawberry Smoothies, Eats Curry, Wears a Black Scarf *'Paulo Maroon- Photographer (40)' *Height: 6'0" Weight: 165 lbs Hair: brown Eyes: green Blood: A- *Attributes: Knows Botany, Drinks Strawberry Smoothies, Eats Curry, Wears a Black Polo *'Raven Lockers- Caterer (25)' *Height: 6'0" Weight: 148 lbs Hair: brown Eyes: blue Blood: A- *Attributes: Knows Botany, Drinks Strawberry Smoothies, Eats Curry Killer's Profile *The killer knows botany. *The killer drinks strawberry smoothies. *The killer eats curry. *The killer's blood type is A-. *The killer wears black clothes. Crime Scenes *Historia Peninsula Police Station: Police Station; Theodora's Car *Crosswords Café: Drink Bar; Café Table *Rosefield Hotel: Hotel Room; Rose Fountain Steps Chapter One: *Investigate Police Station. (Clues: Broken Object, Bits of Paper, Stained Poster, Victim's Body) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Police Badge) *Inform Melissa about her husband's death. *Examine Bits of Paper. (Result: Café Loyalty Card) *Investigate Coffeehouse. (Clues: Loyalty Card, Pile of Magazines) *Examine Loyalty Card. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (00:30:00) *Ask Haruka about the victim. *Examine Pile of Magazines. (Result: News Article) *Quiz Aaron about the article. *Examine Stained Poster. (Result: Pink Substance) *Analyze Pink Substance. (03:00:00; The killer drinks strawberry smoothies) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; The killer knows botany) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter Two: * Ask Paulo about the pictures. * Confront Haruka about her past. * Investigate Hotel Room. (Clues: Faded Paper, Access ID) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Threatening Letter) * Quiz Aaron about the letter. *Examine Access ID. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (03:00:00) *Investigate Café Table. (Clue: Briefcase) *Question Raven about her presence at the crime scene. *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Gardening Knife) *Examine Gardening Knife. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00; The killer eats curry) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter Three: *Investigate Rose Fountain. (Clues: Shredded Photo, Complaint Form, Food Plate) *Examine Shredded Photo. (Result: Old Photo) *Analyze Old Photo. (00:30:00) *Quiz Paulo about his real connections to the victim. *Examine Complaint Form. (Result: Case Number) *Analyze Case Number. (00:30:00) *Confront Melissa about her complaint form. *Investigate Drink Bar. (Clue: Gardening Gloves) *Analyze Gardening Gloves. (06:00:00; The killer's blood type is A-) *Examine Food Plate. (Result: Food Sample) *Analyze Food Sample. (00:30:00) *Ask Raven about the victim's present to her. *Investigate Theodora's Car. (Clue: Curry Powder) *Examine Curry Powder. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (06:00:00) *Arrest the killer. *Go to Moriah Revelations: Part 3. (No star) Moriah Revelations: Part 3: *Consult Melissa about her condition. *Investigate Hotel Room. (Clue: Cookbook) *Examine Cookbook. (Result: Victim's Message) *Give Melissa the cookbook. (Rewards: 2 Burgers) *Help Aaron. *Investigate Drink Bar. (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Music Compositions) *Give back Aaron his compositions. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Calm down Haruka. *Investigate Police Station. (Clue: Tarpaulin) *Examine Tarpaulin. (Result: Threat) *Analyze Threat. (03:00:00) *Tell Haruka not to tell about the threat. (Reward: Cruise Captain, Cruise Badge) *Go to Next Case. (1 star) Category:Cases Category:Espana Rosa